


Kagura's New Family

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex, cosplay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kagura and Makoto have a rough start to their relationship after their one night stand that gets Makoto pregnant. But it slowly grows into something loving and genuine.
Relationships: Kagura Mutsuki & Makoto Nanaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Kagura's New Family

Anger boiled in Makoto’s veins as she threw the door to Kagura’s office hard and quick enough to nearly _ knock the door off the hinges _ . One hand on her stomach and the other on her doorknob, she was quick to shout at the man that was rarely ever at his desk but seemed to miraculously be working today. “Kagura! We need to talk!”   
  
Kagura held his hand in the air to silence whoever it was that stormed into his office, not realizing right away that it had been Makoto. “Hibiki’s been on my ass all week about this paperwork. If I don’t get it done…” The usually playful man fell quiet for a moment as he shuddered in place in his seat. “I’m not sure I want to think about whatever he’d try to do.”   
  
“Hibiki won’t have a chance in hell compared to what I’m going to do to you if you don’t listen to me!” Makoto quickly let go of the door and made her way over to Kagura before turning him around in his seat, forcing him to look away from the paperwork on his desk and in her eyes. “I can’t believe I’m saying this… I don’t even want to think about that night we spent together anymore. But… I don’t have a choice…”   
  
Usually, Kagura would be flattered and try to sway the conversation into figuring out just why Makoto couldn’t get her mind off of that night. But considering the look of anger on her face, and the tone in her voice, he knew it wouldn’t be the smartest choice he made today if he did just that. “What’s up? You’re not sick, are you? I can promise you that you didn’t get anything from me. I’ve been clean since-”   
  
“Oh, I got something from you, Kagura.” Makoto brought both of her hands to her stomach now before looking Kagura in the eyes and sighing. “It’s early, but I’m pregnant.”   
  
When he heard those words leave Makoto’s lips, Kagura’s heart stopped for just a moment. Pregnant? He was a fan of taking risks when it came to the fun he had, but he could’ve sworn that the two of them played things safe that night. Though, once he looked down at her stomach, he saw that it was indeed just a little bit rounder than it was the last time he saw her. Not much, but enough to be noticeable. Same with her breasts as his eyes drifted back up her body to look at her face, a concerned and caring look on his own. “Makoto… Why didn’t you say something sooner?”   
  
Every ounce of anger that resided in Makoto’s mind started to fade away as she saw that look of concern on Kagura’s face. Was he really acting like he cared about her now? After all the women he flirted with and hit on  _ constantly _ ? She had to take a breath to remember just why she had stormed into his office. “If I had told you sooner without proof that it was you, you would’ve gone and said that the baby couldn’t have been yours!”   
  
“Makoto, you don’t understand…” Kagura let out a soft breath as he put down the pen in his hand and brought his hand to her stomach, gently rubbing it. “I do care about you. And I want to help raise the child. Even if I flirt with others and have an… Odd way of going about things, I do care.” He kept his eyes on her stomach as he spoke to her, unable to properly bring himself to match her gaze, knowing just how angry she was. “I thought we had played things safe that night, preventing something like this. But… I want to be there if I can.”   
  
When Kagura  _ finally  _ brought himself to meet her gaze, Makoto couldn’t stop herself from gasping in quiet shock. The look in his eyes was genuine as he spoke. She had always thought of him as nothing but a player who had a little too much fun with his game, but the look in his eyes spoke a different story. Not much of one, but one that showed he wanted to be with her and do the right thing. “I-I guess you might have some proper morals, after all… But… I’ll think about it.”   
  
Makoto slowly sank down to her knees before resting her hands against Kagura’s lap, keeping herself steady but needing a moment to rest. “I ran here as quickly as I could once I convinced myself that I wanted to tell you off and that I didn’t want you involved at all. But, if you’re sure about this, then I’ll need time to think.”

That wasn’t something he could exactly argue against. Kagura knew just the kind of person he was and how angry Makoto got at him for pulling his flirting stunts too often. But to see her down on her knees, clearly considering if she wanted to have him involved in the child’s life. It was something he could wait to hear back about. Though, when he saw her nose starting to twitch, he recognized that twitch after a moment. A moment just long enough for her hands to move from their spots on his knees to his thighs. “Um… Makoto?”   
  
“The smell’s still  _ just as strong _ …” Was all that left Makoto’s lips before she hooked her fingers into the hem of Kagura’s pants and tugged them down to his knees. “I can’t believe my hormones are making me do this…” Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the cock that got her pregnant forming a crease against Kagura’s underwear. A soft smirk came to the demihuman’s lips as she moved her hands back to his hips and started to lightly pull on his underwear. “If you say a word of this to anyone… I’m going to deny it…”   
  
“Hormones?” If his memory served him correctly, Makoto had to be just about three months along since that was the last time he had brought her into his bed. Whether it was actually her hormones or something inside of her just craving his scent once again, he didn’t get an answer from her once her lips were wrapped around his impressive shaft. And the only thing leaving his lips were quiet and blissful sounds as she took the first few inches of his shaft with ease. Just like on the night they were together for the last time.

Memories of that night flooded back into Makoto’s mind as she was reunited with the taste of Kagura’s cock, his flavor something she could never forget anymore. However, she didn’t moan or gag when she pushed her way to the base of his length, making sure to tease him with only her tongue and get as good of a taste as she could. There was no idea in her mind if she was going to let this happen again, but if she was going to let it happen  _ now _ , then she wanted to make it worthwhile. Instead, she drooled over what she could of the impressive cock before popping her lips off of it and looking into Kagura’s eyes. “Just this once. Do what my body wants and take me.”   
  
There wasn’t a chance in Hell that Kagura would be able to ignore a request like that, especially after the moment they shared before Makoto ended up on her knees. He didn’t hesitate to pick her up off the floor and bend her over his desk so her slightly engorged breasts were pressed against the paperwork that he still needed to finish. Of course, there also wasn’t a moment wasted as he grabbed her  _ tight-fitting skirt  _ and flipped it over her plump rear end, exposing the fact that she wasn’t wearing any panties underneath. Did she come here hoping that this would happen?   
  
Kagura didn’t get a chance to find out as his instincts took over and he immediately brought his hands to her hips. In the next moment, he buried the first three inches of his throbbing shaft into the same pussy he had impregnated just a few months ago. It felt tighter than ever before, especially once he started to slowly thrust so he could work himself into a rhythm. Makoto’s inner walls tightened around his shaft perfectly so that he couldn’t pull too far back and he couldn’t get much deeper into her without resistance. Something that only inspired him to get a little bit rougher.

Makoto screamed out in bliss as she felt every inch of Kagura’s cock suddenly slam into her tight pussy, hitting against her womb with  _ just the first thrust. _ “Oh gods, come on. Fuck me!” She screamed once again as Kagura picked up the pace of his thrusts, hammering his massive member into her tight cunt harder and faster than she had expected that he would once he found out she was pregnant. Or than she expected at all since she didn’t think she’d be fucked by him once again.

Of course, that didn’t stop the demihuman from loving as every inch of this throbbing shaft plunged into her pussy over and over again. Her hands gripped onto the edge of his desk to keep herself from sliding off or shifting around too much and grinding her breasts against the paper and wood surface. But Makoto didn’t bother to contain her voice as Kagura fucked her just how she wanted. Deep, fast, and powerfully.

Every thrust felt like it was going to make her crack the corner of the desk as she was fucked against it. But that was exactly how her body craved his touch ever since they were last together three long months ago. Even if she hated his personality and how often he flirts with others, she couldn’t deny the fact that Kagura was the best man to ever be in her bed since she had first started having sex. But to feel him being so passionate and giving her what he wanted after getting pregnant? It was an odd experience, but not one that she didn’t enjoy.

On the other hand, Kagura didn’t hold back in the slightest as he gave Makoto what he thought she wanted. The same thing she had always asked for during their nights together. A rough, hard, eager fucking. His cock throbbed and pulsed inside of the demihuman’s tight pussy as he slammed into it as deeply and roughly as he could manage without breaking something. But every thrust pushed him closer and closer to the edge of his orgasm with those slick inner walls tightening around his shaft.

However, when Makoto came first and screamed loudly into the room and letting everything around them hear just how good she felt, he reached his peak shortly after. The feeling of her slick inner walls clamping down around his shaft like a vice pushed him over the edge of his orgasm and caused him to flood her pussy with every drop of his seed that he had pent up since his last time getting off. Which was more than enough to fill her pussy to the point where some of it leaked out of her and onto the floor.

Heavy, blissful, and attentive pants left Makoto as she held on tightly to the desk and slowly pushed herself to stand up straight. Or, as straight as she could manage while Kagura gradually pulled out of her pussy. “Maybe…  _ Just maybe _ … Being with you wouldn’t be so bad…” A smile graced Makoto’s lips as she turned around and started to fix her clothes, leaving Kagura to do the same for his own. “I’ll give it a little bit of thought, okay?”   
  
“Y-Yeah… Take all the time you need to. I… I want to do the right thing and at the very least help.” Kagura watched as Makoto made her way out of his office without saying a word, only leaving a small amount of cum on the floor by his chair and a small amount of unnoticed breastmilk on the paperwork that he  _ still _ needed to finish.   
  
*********************

Hearing a knock on his front door, Kagura smiled as he made his way over to it from the living room. It had been three months since he and Makoto had their quick fuck in his office and the two were on much better terms nowadays. They were practically living together with just how often Makoto had made her way over to his apartment, whether he was there or not. But when he opened the door to see her in a dress that showed off her bigger stomach and her engorged breasts, his smile grew just a little bit more. “Well well, don’t you look lovely tonight. Are you trying to earn your way into my home, or just trying to show me something a little special?~”   
  
A quiet, happy chuckle rumbled through Makoto’s throat as she took a step into Kagura’s home, making her way past him and using her tail to close his front door. “I just wanted to look nice, Kagura. Even while I’m pregnant, I can try and make myself feel pretty, you know.” Of course, just “wanting to look pretty” wasn’t exactly something that Makoto did too often. But, even she had days where she felt  _ drop-dead gorgeous _ . And today was one of them.   
  
Of course, as he followed behind her, Kagura couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and clutching onto Makoto’s hand. Just a little thing to make sure she knew that he was still trying to put his best foot forward for their relationship. However, he wasn’t against the quick kiss that she planted on his lips when she stepped into his living room and suddenly turned around. He also wasn’t against returning the affection to her once he had the chance, bringing his hands to her hips and catching her lips in multiple kisses with every breath he took.

Before either of them realized, too focused on their little makeout session to take note, they were on his couch with a smile on both of their lips and a loving look in each of their eyes. Makoto may have been on her back before she realized exactly what was going on, but she wasn’t about to shy away from the fact that, with the hormones running  _ absolutely rampant _ in her body, that she wanted Kagura to fuck her all over again. She didn’t hesitate to lift her dress over her hips so she could extend her legs however her loving boyfriend wanted her to.   
  
Though, Kagura was already one step ahead of her, smoothly adjusting the top of her dress to rest underneath her breasts and give him a full view of her wonderful chest without either of them having to say another word. Their lips met once again in a heated kiss as he unzipped his pants and pushed against Makoti’s body just a little bit, bending her lower half over her body without harming their future child and hooking his arms into her knees to avoid her from lowering herself back.

Before she knew it, Makoto could feel her lover’s cock pressing against her pussy once again, barely able to take a breath before he buried himself into her once again. It was an odd relationship that they had, but it was one that she grew happier by the day that they had. Not only did her fuck her  _ faster and harder _ than she could’ve possibly asked for without feeling a little bit embarrassed, but she was able to make her way into his home without any questions whatsoever and she hadn’t ever caught him with another woman over these past few months.

Makoto knew that, unless he was hiding it very well, Kagura was all hers and he wouldn’t dare be with anyone else at this point in their relationship. Something about that thought made her heart flutter as she felt his massive member stretch her inner walls to accommodate his size. “Oh gods… It always feels _ so big _ inside me.~” She slowly dragged her tongue along her lips when she felt Kagura’s wrap around her enlarged breasts, loving the way he teased her and tried to suck out her breast milk.

Biting down on her nipple to add just a little bit of pain to mix into the pleasure that she was feeling, Kagura continued to fuck his girlfriend in their makeshift making press on his couch. The two had only seen each other for a total of five minutes since Makoto walked into his home, but he couldn’t help himself. Not when she had grown more and more lovely ever since getting pregnant and considering being with him as they raised the child. For now, the agreement was that he could help with the child, but he knew that she was thinking about actually being with him with how their relationship had grown over the past few months.

Once Kagura started to pick up the pace of his hips, Makoto couldn’t stop herself from grabbing onto his head and tangling her fingers into his hair. The loud moans of pure bliss that escaped her were unlike any noise she had ever made in the past. Love, lust, pleasure, pain, and desire were all mixed into a single sound that left her over and over again, perfectly in time with Kagura’s thrusts. It felt  _ absolutely wonderful _ to be fucked like this in her boyfriend’s home. Or in his office. Or in her bed. Or the multitude of places they had shared intimate moments together lately. He always seemed to give her body exactly what it wanted with very little trouble and no complaints whatsoever. Something that pushed her more and more into wanting to stick with him for the rest of their time together. Especially as he pulled away from her breast and started placing gentle and adoring kisses against her neck, forcing more eager and excited moans out of her.

But she didn’t get to say much as nothing but moans were leaving her lips, her grip on Kagura’s hair tightening more and more as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her body. Makoto screamed as she was pushed into a sudden and powerful orgasm. One that she, admittedly, expected to have once she arrived at his apartment. It’s how their time together always usually went whenever she was able to have a night along with him. But, she wasn’t expecting to experience it so quickly after stepping in. Not that she was complaining as her toes curled, her inner walls clenched down around her lover’s cock, her tail slightly stiffened out, and her eyes slightly rolled into the back of her head.

Kagura was quick to follow as Makoto came, moaning in her ear as he reached his peak right along with her. Rope after rope of his thick, potent, and warm cum flooded Makoto’s pussy as he buried his shaft as deep as he could into her. Something about fucking a pregnant lover and figuring that he was going to spend his life with her brought him heights of pleasure that he didn’t know before. Of course, he wouldn’t have it any other way as he leaned in and placed a loving and gentle kiss against her lips, making sure she knew that he was happy to have her to himself and in his home.

As Makoto slowly pulled away from Kagura’s lips, she couldn’t possibly hide the  _ bright and loving _ smile on her lips that quickly followed. At this moment, right here and now, cuddling up to the man that had gotten her pregnant, she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Even if it had started out simply just for the help for the baby, it was clear that he was willing to change and do his best for her. “You know, Kagura… It wouldn’t be so bad to be with you for the rest of our lives. Let’s raise our child as husband and wife.”   
  
Kagura couldn’t stop himself from chuckling and cuddling up to Makoto as she spoke to him, loving what she was saying. “I’d be happy to, Makoto. I knew I could win you over if I just put a little bit of work into things.” He knew that this had all started simply because he wanted to do the right thing and help with the child. But getting to actually have a life with Makoto and their future kid made him happier than he couldn’t imagined. Deep down, he knew that he had changed all for her and making sure the he could keep her happy. And he wouldn’t have had things any other way as she leaned in a stole a quick kiss from his lips.   
  
********************************   
  


Kagura sighed happily as he crawled into bed with Makoto, helping her into the bed before he got in. It was the tail end of Makoto’s pregnancy at this point and there were only a few weeks left until her due date. The two had been together since the three-month mark when Makoto told him and that was very clear as, _ the very moment  _ Kagura got into bed, he placed a few loving kisses onto Makoto’s face just to make her giggle and smile. “So, triplets, huh?”

Makoto sighed as she thought back to the doctor’s appointment where she got her ultrasound, showing that she was going to give birth to triplets instead of just one child. It was definitely more children than she was expecting, but a smile had been on her face ever since. “Yeah. That’s not a problem, is it? I know we haven’t exactly talked about it until now. But… I don’t want to force you into something like this. If we do this, we do this as a happy family.”   
  
“Of course! It’s more than children than I thought I’d be having, but I’m not going anywhere. And I’m damn sure not giving up on the happiness that we have now.” Kagura smirked as he brought his hand to Makoto’s overly swollen stomach, gently rubbing it and gasping as he felt one of the babies kick inside of her. “Well now. One of them is going to be just as  _ rambunctious _ as you are.~”

“So?! That’s not going to be an issue. If you can keep up with me, you can keep up with a mini me.” Makoto playfully and childishly stuck her tongue out to her boyfriend, giggling as he still managed to place a kiss against her lips in the process. “But, three kids is going to be a lot… I hope NOL will give us the time away that we’re going to need.”   
  
“Most of my actual work is desk work. It won’t be hard to have Hibiki stop by every now and again. And I’m sure that Noel and Tsubaki would love to babysit.” Getting comfortable on the bed, Kagura allowed his eyes to shut as he spoke to Makoto. It had been a long day of preparing for the children to be born in the near future, but he still wore a smile the same as his girlfriend did. “Even if we don’t get the time away that we need, I’m sure things will work out.”   
  
Seeing that her lover had his eyes closed and wasn’t fully paying attention to her, Makoto took this moment to slip out of the bed and quietly make her way toward the bathroom. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart. I’ve been meaning to surprise you with something that I’ve hidden away. Something that I think you’ll  _ enjoy _ .” When Kagura’s eyes stayed closed but he nodded his head, Makoto knew that he was simply resting his eyes until she stepped back and told him to open them. Since the last time she got him a gift, he saw it before she could surprise him with it.   
  
While in the bathroom, Makoto closed the door and made her way into the closet that was built into the side. It wasn’t a big one, but it was large enough to hold a few extra towels and an outfit or two if someone would need one. Luckily, she had managed to stuff away her outfit of choice without him noticing. “You better stay awake out there or I’m going to give you a rude awakening when I get back!”   
  
There was a playful tone in his lover’s tone as she shouted at him. One that made Kagura’s lips curl just a little bit more into a brighter smile. “I’m still awake, don’t worry!” What he didn’t know was that Makoto kept his eyes on him whenever they had gone to their doctor together. Meaning she had seen  _ every time _ he snuck a peek at Litchi, whether out of habit, coincidence, or desire. Makoto had still noticed each and every time. However, it seemed she didn’t mind when she cleared her throat while standing next to the bed and looking at him in an outfit exactly like Litchi’s.   
  
“U-Um, Makoto…. Why are you dressed like Litchi?” He quickly sat up and off the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes and making sure he was seeing things properly. If he wasn’t and if she was just in some dress, then he was in for a world of trouble that would likely be resolved by morning. However, the only answer he got was in the form of a quiet laugh while the demihuman carefully got down on to her knees between his legs.

“I’ve seen how you look at her when we go to her to pick up something that we need at the last minute. Every time we’ve been in there together, I’ve seen how you look at her. So, I thought… Maybe you’d like to be teased by a doctor. Maybe it’s not Litchi you’re after, but a doctor…” A deep and adorable blush came to Makoto’s cheeks as she started to slowly pull down Kagura’s pants so she could get to his cock, turning her head to the side so he might not be able to see. “At least, that’s what I’m hoping. I know you still love me and my pregnant body… But I understand that she’s in much better-”   
  
“Makot- Doctor, hush.” It was one thing to play along with a little bit of roleplay with the one you loved, but it was another thing entirely to allow your lover’s hormones to make her upset just because she caught you sneaking glimpses at your local doctor. Kagura knew this and he was ready to play along. But he knew he needed to correct something first as he threaded his fingers through Makoto’s hair. “My girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the world.  _ Pregnant or not _ . I do sneak a peek at our local doctor from time to time, but she’s also not exactly wearing an outfit that is hiding anything. And I’ve seen my girlfriend sneak a few looks as well.”   
  
“Well, how else was I supposed to know what she wore?!” Makoto puffed her cheeks out and sighed as she finally pulled out Kagura’s cock, smiling for just a moment before placing a gentle kiss on the head. “ _ I love you _ , Asshole.” She didn’t give him a chance to say anything in return before taking the entirety of his shaft into her mouth in one quick motion. After months of being together and making love nearly every three times a week, she had learned how to easily handle his cock when deepthroating him. But she knew to gag when she reached the base, allowing her throat to sputter and convulse around his length just like he enjoyed.

Of course, Kagura groaned as he felt Makoto’s throat do exactly what she trained herself to do when sucking him off. But he kept his hand on the back of her head to keep her from pulling away too far. He loved the way her tongue dragged along the underside of his shaft as she pulled herself back up toward his tip, but he didn’t give her a chance to pull completely off of his member. Not that she exactly put forth the effort to do so.

Whenever Makoto had her boyfriend’s cock in her mouth, she hardly ever wanted to pull herself off of it until he had either came or he was hard enough to fuck her. Especially right now. She didn’t want to give him a chance to tell her that she was wrong about why he peeked at Litchi. She  _ didn’t mind him doing it _ . She just got a little jealous due to the fact that she’s currently eight months pregnant. However, she did pull back after a moment to start stroking his length while looking into his eyes. “You’d probbaly love for Litchi to be the one sucking you off right now, though. Wouldn’t you?”   
  
Once again, Kagura’s answer was in the form of a groan as Makoto forced his member as deep into her throat as she could manage to make it. But he knew that she was right. He  _ would love _ to have a woman like Litchi as a partner in bed. Though, he wasn’t about to leave Makoto and the family he had created just because their doctor was attractive and didn’t mind showing off a little bit of skin. Especially once Makoto’s tongue coiled around his shaft and he was reminded of just why he loved her blowjobs so much. Though, he didn’t get the chance to cum as she pulled herself fully off of his cock and turned around on the floor, shaking her plump rear end in his direction to tease him.

“Come on, Kagura. Fuck your doctor’s pussy as hard as you can. Fill her with your cum.~” At this point, Makoto didn’t really care if he wanted to bring Litchi into bed or not. As long as she could get her lover’s cock in the end still. However, when he dropped down onto the floor behind her, it made her gasp in glee for just a moment. Just long enough for both of his hands to come to her hips and allow his cock to slap against her plump rear end.

“You know, Makoto… I would so love for Litchi to suck me off like you do. Any woman with the skill of your tongue is going to be a wonderful partner in bed. But  _ you _ are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.” Kagura smirked as he slapped Makoto’s ass, making her whine and shudder in place before flipping her dress and showing off her bare ass with no underwear to cover herself up. “And that’s not going to change just because we both take peeks at someone when they aren’t looking.~”

Makoto couldn’t stop herself from moaning out in pure bliss when Kagura’s saliva-coated shaft filled her pussy for what had to be the fifth time this week. Not that she was complaining about that as it felt just as wonderful as the last time they made love. Of course, this time also had the added bonus of Makoto being turned on by thinking of Litchi sucking off her boyfriend in front of her, as well as a slightly submissive nature coming out as her lover held onto her hips to keep her in place as he started to thrust into her.

Thrust after thrust stuffed her pussy full of his length time and time again. And it felt  _ heavenly  _ each and every time, especially when Kagura would bring his hand into the air just to swat Makoto’s plump rear end. She screeched in bliss every time his hand left a mark on her ass cheek, loving the way it stung while also adoring the way it caused her boyfriend to groan behind her. “Gods… Faster… Faster, Kagura.”   
  
“As you wish,  _ Doctor _ .~” Playing up the doctor role was fun in Kagura’s mind. If it wasn’t for the fact that he had caught Makoto catching peeks at Litchi when they were in her office, he wouldn't play into it so hard. But the sound of his girlfriend’s moans getting happier and more eager by the second told him that he was on the right track this time around. Swatting her supple ass cheek once again, he earned another loud moan from her, making him smirk and start to thrust faster and deeper into her.

Just like always, her lover’s cock hammered against her womb with each and every thrust that he made. The way he handled her body and brought her to new heights of pleasure every time they made love made Makoto wonder just why she waited so long to tell him about the child. Even if he would’ve turned her away for raising it, they could’ve still had one night stands until she managed to make him hers. But things worked out for the better as she gripped as tightly as she could onto their flooring, screaming in pure and utter bliss as she was pushed into her orgasm.

Kagura listened to the way Makoto screamed as she tilted her head back in pure bliss, grabbing onto her hair and yanking her just a little bit more just to make her scream a little bit louder. Combined with the way her inner walls clung to her his shaft and tried to milk his cum out of him, it wasn’t more than a moment before he reached his peak as well, burying every inch of his throbbing member into her tight cunt before unloading rope after rope of his seed into her pussy.

Both of them were left panting and humming to themselves as they quickly managed to cuddle against the side of the bed, Kagura keeping Makoto in his arms and refusing to let her go, even if his cock was still hard and ready for another round. “We… We might just have to do a bit of roleplaying in the future, Makoto. If you don’t have a problem with that, that is.”   
  
“Well, as long as it’s not someone like Noel or Tsubaki… I’d have to think really hard about those two.” She wasn’t exactly saying no to it, but she wasn’t going to say yes since they were her best friends. Of course, that didn’t keep her from cuddling up to Kagura and sighing happily as she nestled into his form. “Just don’t think of anything crazy that you want.”   
  
“Would you count wanting to marry you as crazy?”   
  
“Well, yeah. You’d have to be crazy to-” Makoto froze for a moment as she realized just what he had said. “H-Huh? What kind of question is that?!” When she opened her eyes and sat up to get a better look at Kagura, she saw him gazing down to his side, a small box in his hand. “U-Um…. Is that what I think it is…?”   
  
“If you think it’s an engagement ring, then yes it is.” He smirked as he opened the small bow tith only one hand, showing off the diamond ring that was inside of it. The diamond wasn’t exactly large or overly-sized for the ring, but he knew that Makoto wouldn’t exactly care about that.   
  
“I wasn’t lying when I asked if you counted marrying you as crazy. Because, I want to marry you, Makoto. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. And, as long as you’ll have me, I’d be happy to call you my wife.”   
  
Makoto could feel the tears already starting to fill her eyes as she wrapped an arm around Kagura’s shoulders, pulling him into a kiss and grabbing the ring with her other hand. “Yes. Yes. Yes. I’ll marry you, Kagura. And not just for the kids. I love you.”   
  
“I love you too, Makoto. I always will.”


End file.
